Raising
Raising is the ninth episode of Garo: The Makai Flower. Synopsis A university student finds a woman lying in the middle of the road and nurses her back to health. Kouga and company soon learn that the Horror Lizary is loose, but not all is as it seems... Plot Summary A student named Mikimoto finds a girl and brings her to his school's Natural Science Lab. He nurses her back to health by feeding her the animals in the lab and sponge bathing her. The woman then sheds her skin, much to Mikimoto's surprise. Back at the Saezima Estate, Gonza does some yardwork and finds a stag beetle in a tree, which he catches and takes home to be his pet. Mayuri questions why he sees value and beauty in something such as the beetle, to which Raiga and Gonza state that every living thing has a will to live and is precious. The Watchdog informs Raiga and Crow that the Horror Lizary has appeared but that it has yet to awaken, and states that it is a special kind of Horror that will not show itself until it is fully awakened in its host. Mikimoto wakes up the next morning and continues to tend to the girl until one of his classmates comes. He tries to hide her, but his classmate finds a bra and clothes and the door the girl was hiding in opens, The girl then kills the classmate by feeding on him before going into a cocoon. Mikimoto takes the cocoon and flees. Raiga and company reach the science lab too late and soon find a horrific sight inside the room the girl was in. Zaruba says "no Human could possibly do this" and Raiga is shocked and angered at the sight of it. After Mikimoto takes her to a warehouse attic, the girl exits the cocoon and the two make out, Mikimoto stating he wants to be devoured by her so he can be with her forever. They are interrupted by Crow and it is revealed that the girl is merely a corpse, one of the many victims of the Horror Lizary, who is actually revealed to be Mikimoto by Raiga's Madou Lighter. Before being possessed, he was a serial killer who took nude photos of the women he killed. One day, he killed a young woman (it is also implied that he raped her before killing her) and her body acted as the gate for Lizary to enter Mikimoto's body. Everything Mikimoto experienced was a hallucination and the woman he was with was actually several women he killed, posed and took photos of nude, then dumped their bodies in the lab's closet. He also killed his classmate by feeding on him when he found out and ate the animals in the lab. After Lizary fully awakens into his true form, an angry Raiga teams up with Crow and the two swiftly take down the Horror using a combination attack. Once back home, Raiga and Mayuri see Gonza, who is saddened that his pet stag beetle died. Mayuri feels sad for it and senses that its spirit is gone. She asks Raiga where its spirit went and Raiga says that he doesn't know, but the important thing was that it was here and it had lived. During the credits, Gonza is seen drinking to get over the loss of his pet and walks away to put the habitat his beetle was in away. Mayuri gets curious about the drink and tries some, only to be disgusted by the flavor and walk away. Gonza returns to find his glass empty and then finds Mayuri passed out on the floor from the liquor. He wakes her and then hands her another glass filled with water, much to Mayuri's relief. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Garo: The Makai Flower episodes Category:Episodes